Un giorno credi
by Lilya
Summary: Un giorno credi di esser giusto/e di essere un grande uomo/in un altro ti svegli e devi/ricominciare da zero..." Percy Weasley ha qualcosa da dire, qualcosa da spiegare. Sulla sua famiglia, sulle sue scelte, i suoi errori...e su sé stesso.


Titolo: Un giorno credi…

Autore: Lilya

Genere: Angst/Drama

Riassunto: "Un giorno credi di esser giusto/e di essere un grande uomo/in un altro ti svegli e devi/ricominciare da zero…". Percy Weasley ha qualcosa da dire, sulla sua vita, sul suo più grosso errore e sulla ricerca di sé stesso…

Protagonisti: Percy Weasley

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Percy & famiglia appartengono a J. K. Rowling. Il titolo e parte del sommario vengono da una canzone di Edoardo Bennato, "Un giorno credi".

* * *

**Un giorno credi…**

Per venire qui ho camminato quasi un'ora, affondando nella neve bianca fino al ginocchio…rovinando il suo manto immacolato.

È stato un viaggio faticoso?

Abbastanza, sì.

È strano, però.

Dicono che quando si torna a casa il cuore si faccia più leggero ad ogni passo, ma per me non è stato così.

Non sono tornato a casa, non io.

Il mio cuore è opprimente, come un blocco di roccia che pesa nel mio petto, ogni giorno, immobile e immutabile. Lo chiamano rimorso.

È per questo che sono qui stanotte, che sono tornato in questa piccola casa che mi ha visto nascere e crescere e studiare e sperare…Eccomi qui, seduto al tavolo di cucina dove ho consumato tanti rumorosi pasti insieme agli altri.

Ora la casa è avvolta nel silenzio. Ho spesso desiderato che accadesse, soprattutto quando le esplosioni dalla camera dei gemelli facevano tremare il pavimento e cadere pezzi d'intonaco sui miei libri. Ma ora che finalmente lo sento, questo silenzio che ho tanto bramato mi pare innaturale, fuori posto qui.

La casa è vuota, vi abita solo la polvere. E voi, che mi sorridete da una foto sul caminetto, voi che avete i miei stessi capelli rossi e il mio stesso sangue, che avete vissuto qui insieme a me, non ci siete. Non so dove siete.

Non avrei mai creduto possibile che un giorno i Weasley lasciassero la Tana…anche se _**so**_ che questa non è una decisione permanente.

Speravo di trovarvi qui?

È per questo che sono venuto qui stanotte?

Non lo so.

So però che non sono qui per alleggerire la mia anima: da quanto ho varcato questa soglia, no, da quando ho visto in lontananza la sagoma sghemba della casa il macigno si è fatto, se possibile, ancora più pesante.

È stato un viaggio duro.

Ma mai quanto quello che mi accingo a compiere ora, questo lo so per certo, ne sono assolutamente sicuro. Non sono mai state molte le cose di cui mi sono sentito sicuro nella mia vita.

Forse è per questo che sono sempre stato molto attaccato alle regole: erano l'unico punto fermo che avessi. In fondo, non per niente sono sempre stato il bravo ragazzo di famiglia, il cocco di mamma come mi chiamavano i gemelli.

A volte mi chiedevo se non fossero un po' gelosi…ma non credo.

Gelosi? Loro? Di me?

Suvvia, Percy, non essere ridicolo. Non ci sperare. Chi vuoi che possa essere geloso di te, quando tu stesso cambieresti la tua vita anche subito, con chiunque altro.

A volte vorrei non essere nato in questa famiglia…ma se non fossi nato io, mamma non avrebbe avuto figli. Perché tutti gli altri sono figli di mio padre, più che suoi.

E adesso che me ne sono andato, mamma è rimasta sola…Se fosse solo per lei, tornerei anche subito. Ma non posso.

Non devo pensare alla mamma, fa troppo, troppo male. È insopportabile.

Vorrei piangere ma non ci riesco, non credo di aver mai imparato a piangere. Dovevo essere un buon esempio per i miei fratelli…ma loro non hanno mai voluto prendere esempio da me.

E visto come sono andate le cose, posso solo dire che hanno fatto bene.

Come potevano prendere esempio da me, quando in famiglia c'erano Bill e Charlie, che oltretutto erano molto più simili e più vicini a loro di quanto avrei mai potuto essere io?

A volte viene quasi da pensare che i Weasley siano fatti con uno stampo: tutti con i capelli rossi e le lentiggini, tutti nella squadra di Quidditch.

Tranne me. E mamma, ovviamente.

Ma per mia madre, per nostra madre il discorso è diverso. Perché anche lei in fondo non è poi così diversa dagli altri.

Hanno qualcosa, loro, che li rende I Weasley, qualcosa che a me manca. E non so proprio cosa sia. Ma credo sia mia la colpa di questa mancanza. Credo sia mia la colpa per non essere mai riuscito a ritrovarmi qui, con gli altri.

Loro sono la mia famiglia. O almeno lo erano. Credo. Non lo so.

Non è facile da dire, come si può affermare, non so, che questa è casa nostra…no, un momento.

Questa è casa loro. È diverso.

Io qui non mi sono mai sentito veramente a casa, non lo so perché. Forse perché…beh, perché sono diverso dagli altri miei fratelli e da mia sorella. Perché non riuscivo a ritrovarmi con loro.

Quand'è che sono diventato Percy il Noioso? Non lo so, non mi ricordo…per quello che ne so, forse sono sempre stato così. Diverso.

E se proprio devo dire tutta la verità, non ho avvertito quel calore che gli altri avvertivano. Per me questa è sempre stata una casa fredda.

Mi è stato rimproverato di essere troppo ambizioso…e in effetti è stata l'ambizione a portarmi a questo punto. Ma è stato qui che è cominciato tutto.

No, non mi riferisco al litigio che ebbi con mio padre due estati fa. Prima. Molto prima.

Quando Bill e Charlie erano Il Caposcuola e Il Giocatore di Quidditch e i gemelli benché piccoli erano già I Combinaguai Beniamini Di Tutti.

E io ero soltanto Percy. Percy e basta, Percy Il Diverso.

Però volevo anche io essere qualcuno, in questa casa. Non avrei mai potuto competere con Bill o Charlie…o chiunque altro, per quello che importa. È stato così che ho cercato di ritagliarmi il mio angolino, studiando come un matto, cercando sempre di migliorare, di ottenere i voti più alti.

Volevo che mi ammiraste? Sì, lo ammetto.

Volevo ricevere anche io i sorrisi di mamma e papà e gli sguardi dei più piccoli, quelli che riservavate solo a loro. E per quanto abbia provato, non ci sono riuscito…anzi. Più ci provavo, meno mi riusciva.

Ho dato il massimo, ho fatto del mio meglio e anche di più…però non è servito.

Forse perché ero diverso dagli altri e ho sempre saputo che non avrei mai potuto somigliare a loro, nemmeno se ci avessi provato con tutto me stesso.

Entrando al Ministero speravo di trovare un posto a cui appartenere veramente, dove avrei potuto essere me stesso, diverso dagli altri Weasley, e non essere compatito o deriso per questo, ma apprezzato…A quanto pare mi sbagliavo.

Ma quel che è peggio, credevo di essere nel giusto.

Avrei dovuto capirlo fin dall'inizio che anche quella era solo un'illusione…ma era tutto quello che avevo. Così mi ci sono aggrappato con tutte le mie forze, ho fatto di tutto pur di non farla svanire. Ma non è stata una mossa saggia, perché quando finalmente sono stato costretto ad aprire gli occhi, la luce è stata troppa, troppo dura, troppo forte.

E con la vista è venuta la terribile, schiacciante consapevolezza che avrei dovuto capire molto tempo prima. Ma non avevo voluto. Mi ero auto-convinto di essere nel giusto…e devo confessare che una parte di me lo credeva davvero.

Era una sensazione inebriante sapere – o meglio, credere – che io avevo ragione e voi per una volta sbagliavate. Io ci credevo davvero.

Non avete idea, però, di quanto sia stato duro sbattere la porta in faccia a nostra madre quando venne a Londra per parlarmi.

Dopo che ebbi chiuso a chiave, non me ne andai: non ne avevo la forza. Rimasi lì, accasciato contro quella porta, ad ascoltare i suoi singhiozzi soffocati dal fazzoletto liso, i suoi passi che si allontanavano giù per le scale e alla fine si spegnevano del tutto…ho sentito tutto questo reggendomi a quella porta e mentre ascoltavo piangevo senza neanche rendermene conto.

Avrei voluto aprire quella porta più di ogni altra cosa e abbracciare la mamma e dirle che non era colpa sua, nemmeno colpa vostra, ma io volevo solo poter essere me stesso e lottare per quello in cui credevo, spiegarle che io ci credevo veramente, che io pensavo fosse giusto…ma non ho avuto né la forza né il coraggio di farlo.

Maledetto l'orgoglio che mi ha trattenuto. Forse ora, se avessi spiegato le mie ragioni, non saremmo a questo punto.

Piansi di nuovo quando mi arrivò il suo maglione per Natale. Rispedirlo indietro fu la cosa più dura di tutte.

Conoscendo la mamma, so che me ne manderà uno anche quest'anno. Vorrei tanto che non lo facesse.

Così non sarei costretto a mandarlo indietro. Non posso accettarli, non dopo quello che ho detto a papà…tutte quelle cose non le pensavo davvero.

Ma ero così felice, così fiero per quella promozione….la vostra reazione è stata come la classica goccia che fa traboccare il vaso.

Per anni avete preso i miei "successi" come garantiti, senza mai riconoscerli pienamente, senza mai dimostrare di rendervi conto della fatica che facevo, delle cose a cui rinunciavo nel tentativo di rendervi orgogliosi di me.

Lo so: avevate ragione voi. Come sempre. E avrei dovuto capirlo allora, lo so che avrei dovuto…ma proprio non volevo.

Che posso dire?

Ero in buona fede, ma non voglio che sia un'attenuante.

Non merito attenuanti. Ho sbagliato ed ora devo pagare per il mio errore.

Immagino che quando a Giugno il Ministero ha ammesso il ritorno di Colui-che-non-deve-essere-nominato vi aspettaste di vedermi ritornare da voi, come il figliol prodigo della parabola…ma non posso.

Non posso tornare, non ancora.

Devo prima scontare il mio errore e riuscire, in qualche modo, a ripararlo.

Solo allora potrò tornare.

Solo allora potrò riprendere a guardare in faccia mio padre senza provare dolore o vergogna di me stesso.

Mamma, perdonami, lo so che la mia lontananza ti fa soffrire…Ma ormai sono grande. È tempo che mi assuma la completa responsabilità delle mie azioni e delle mie scelte, anche – soprattutto – di quelle sbagliate.

Tornerò solo quando avrò espiato completamente il mio errore. Non prima.

Ora…credo sia ora di andare. Finalmente sono riuscito a dire tutto quello che avevo dentro…solo che non eravate qui a sentirmi.

Chissà, forse un giorno troverò il coraggio di dirvelo in faccia. Forse.

In conclusione, è così che è stato. Volevo che mi accettaste per quello che sono…Volevo rendervi orgogliosi di me, ma a modo mio. Volevo un posto a cui appartenere.

Ma a quanto pare mi sbagliavo. Non so se per me c'è ancora salvezza. Non so se c'è ancora un posto per me nel vostro cuore, anche minimo…so però che farò qualunque cosa per meritarmelo.

_Percy Weasley si allontanò nella notte, affondando nella neve alta. A metà strada si fermò a guardare indietro: la sagoma irregolare della Tana era a mala pena distinguibile tra le tenebre della notte. In alto, nel terso cielo invernale, come diamanti di ghiaccio brillavano le stelle. Percy alzò gli occhi verso di loro: pareva quasi che loro sapessero…che capissero. Pareva quasi che gli sorridessero incoraggianti. E per la prima volta dopo più di un anno, un lieve sorriso gli incurvò le labbra, un sorriso carico di speranza. _

_Va' a casa, Percy: è tardi e domani dovrai alzarti presto. _

_Riposa, stanotte. _

_E ricordati: "Vi sarà più gioia in Cielo per un'anima smarrita e ritrovata che per novantanove che non furono mai perse" _


End file.
